1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia synchronous training system, and more particularly, to an adaptive display template setting method for the multimedia synchronous training or presentation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of computer and communication brings a lot of information distributed by books, articles, audio and video media. People would get lost in this information era without a suitably auxiliary tool to efficiently learn knowledge from the information. One of the suitably auxiliary tools exists in the art is the multimedia training or presentation system.
Conventional multimedia system provides a teaching/learning environment. For example, a user can self-learn a subject through manipulating a multimedia course before his or her computer. However, one disadvantage of the conventional multimedia training systems is its inflexibility of display template setting on screen. Specifically, the display template setting is almost fixed, so that the use of the multimedia training course becomes inconvenient or time wasting. Even the display template setting is changeable, the changing or setting procedure is, nevertheless, not flexible enough, or is not humanized by making it more suitable and pleasant for people. For example, left-handers usually have trouble manipulating those tools provided in the multimedia course.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an adaptive setting method for the multimedia system, so that the display template or user interface on the screen is humanized adaptively and flexibly, making it more suitable and pleasant for user to enhance the learning efficiency.